Sun And Moon: Time
by Varianto A
Summary: My first one-shot! well about how someone love each other. pairing HamukoxMinato. Sequel later! not very good T Summary... Read and Review please...


Sun and Moon: Time

A/N: My first one-shot series fanfic! Maafkan jika akan banyak kesalahan ya. Disini saya akan mem-pairing Minato dengan female protagonist. Mungkin nanti banyak yang tidak setuju dengan saya tentang ceita ini. Saya akan menggunakan POV female protagonist (nanti akan saya namakan Hamuko). Well please read and review!

Disclaimer: saya tidak mempunyai P3 dan karakter-karakternya. Mereka hanya punya Atlus!

_Time, _

_Old dry winds go by._

_Lone air comes quietly_

Kriiiing~

Bunyi alarm membangunkanku. Kumatikan jam wekerku dan kulihat jam berapa sekarang, '06.30'. Aku membuka selimutku dan bangun dari tempat tidur. Kulihat ke arah jendela dan kudengar suara burung berkicau di hari yang cerah ini.

Kucuci mukaku di westafel dan dapat kulihat rambut coklatku yang berantakan dan mata merahku yang masih setengah terbuka di pantulan kaca. Sepertinya air tak dapat menghilangkan rasa kantukku.

kubuka lemariku dan mengambil seragam Gekkoukan high school. Kupakai seragamku dan mulai menyisir rambut. Kususun rambutku dengan jepit rambut yang kususun menjadi angka 22 romawi. Kulihat kalender dan sadar kalau sekarang sudah hampir memasuki bulan juni…

Kepalaku masih mengantuk dan jam menunjukkan pukul '06.45'. masih ada waktu pikirku. Saat ingin kembali ke tempat tidur tanpa mengganti seragam tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"It's me Minato…" jawabnya dengan nada yang datar di balik pintu.

Saat tahu kalau yang mengetuk pintu minato, aku langsung berdiri, mengambil mp3 playerku, dan cepat-cepat kubereskan bukuku(kemarin gak diberesin).

"Halo? Kau disitu Hamuko?" tanya minato.

"S-sebentar Minato-kun!" jawabku tergesa-gesa.

"ung… jika kau masih sibuk aku akan berangkat sendiri sa-" ucapan minato kupotong dengan pintuku yang kubuka. Aku terengah-engah seperti habis berlari.

"hehe… maaf nunggu." Ucapku yang masih ngos-ngosan. "ayo berangkat!"

Minato hanya tersenyum kecil melihatku dan dapat kurasakan jantungku berdebar kencang saat kulihat senyumannya. Kurasakan wajahku memerah tapi sepertinya dia nggak peduli atau nggak melihat? Makanya potong rambut…

"Ayo…" ucapnya yang membuatku kembali ke dunia realita.

"Ung!" dan kami berdua berangkat kesekolah berdua.

_Time,_

_Old dry winds go by._

_Uncertain space you need to fill in_

Di perjalanan kami berdua membicarakan apa saja yang akan kami lakukan. Yah, tapi sepertinya aku yang lebih banyak berbicara. Minato? Dia hanya tersenyum mendengarkan. Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Murid-murid lain sudah mulai berdatangan. Aku melihat Yuko dan menyapanya.

"Yuko-chan, ohayou!" sapaku.

"Ara! Hamuko-san ohay-" sepertinya dia menyadari Minato yang berjalan berdua bersamaku. "ngg… ohayou arisato-san"

Minato membungkuk sedikit membalas salam yuko.

"ne, Hamuko-san…" bisik Yuko.

"apa?"

"ano… Hamuko-san. Apa kau pacaran dengannya?" tanya Yuko blak-blakan.

Wajahku langsung merah mendengar pertanyaan Yuko. "Ti-tidak! Kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa kok!"

Lalu Yuko menghela nafas lega. "baguslah… jika Fans club Minato tahu, kau bisa dalam bahaya."

"memang kenapa?" tanyaku innocently.

"Kau ingatkan apa yang terjadi pada dirimu saat kau berduaan dengan Akihiko-senpai?" jawab Yuko.

Dia mengingatkanku dengan kenangan yang hampir tak ingin kuingat. Saat aku dan Akihiko senpai berjalan berdua di Iwatodai dapat kurasakan hawa kegelapan dari FC Akihiko-senpai. Setelah kami berpisah aku dihadang oleh para anggota Fans Club. Mereka bersama-sama hampir menganiayaku… untung Minato berada di dekat area Iwatodai. Dia langsung menolongku dengan cara Death glare dan langsung membuat para anggota FC itu pergi.

"untunglah waktu itu arisato-san datang…" ucap Yuko yang masih mengingatkanku kejadian itu.

Waktu itu kenapa Minato menolongku ya? Apa mengikutiku? Tidak… mungkin hanya kebetulan.

"Eh, mana Arisato-san?" tanya Yuko yang membuatku berhenti berpikir. Kulihat kesekelilingku dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Minato ada di dekatku. Mungkin sudah ke kelas duluan.

"Yuka-chan, aku ke kelas dulu ya!" kataku ke Yuko.

"ah baik! Hati-hati ya!" nasihatnya dengan nada keibuan.

Sesampainya dikelas tak dapat kulihat Minato. Yang kulkihat hanya tasnya yang berada di kursi sebelah kanan kursiku. Aku lalu berpikir, dimana Minato berada. Lalu aku tersenyum mengetahui dimana dia berada.

'Di atap sekolah…'

Kubuka pintu dan dapat kulihat Minato yang mendengarkan musik dari headphonenya di samping pagar besi yang menghalangi orang jatuh. Oh ya, belum kubilang kalau headphone kami dari tipe yang sama, hanya berbeda warna. Dia silver aku merah.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dan dapat kulihat rambut biru Minato yang tersapu angin. Dari senyumannya dapat dibilang kalau dia senang angin berhembus ke arah tubuhnya.

Dadaku berdegup kencang, dan wajahku mulai memerah. Kuberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya. Sepertinya dia tak menyadari kehadiranku. Mungkin aku bisa mengganggu dia sedikit.

Kulepas headphone silvernya dan dapat kulihat wajahnya yang kaget.

"H-hamuko!" ucapnya kaget.

Aku hanya tersenyum lebar melihat wajahnya yang kaget. "hehe… makanya jangan melamun."

Pipi Minato memerah. Dia langsung mengambil headphonenya dan mematikan musiknya.

"Ne, minato-kun." Panggilku.

"Hm?" jawabnya.

"Terima kasih…"

Ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"untuk menyelamatkan aku dari para FC kejam itu…"

Dia langung tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rambutku. "heh, sama-sama…"

Wajahku langsung berwarna merah dan aku tak dapat menatapnya.

"Oh yeah there is one more thing…" ucapku sambil menghindari kontak mata.

"What is it?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Oh God. Dadaku berdegup kencang saat kulihat senyumannya. "ung… nevermind."

Minato bertanda tanya ria menatapku. Lalu bel masuk pun berbunyi… kami berdua turun ke bawah dan langsung ke kelas. Aw, man… padahal tadi ingin mengajaknya pergi saat pulang sekolah malah nggak jadi, hiks…

_Every time goodbye to yesterday_

_Greeted by today._

_Smiling at tomorrow._

_No ones really belong_

Aku tak memperhatikan pelajaran sama sekali. Pikiranku berada di tempat lain. Aku mengingat pertama kalinya aku bertemu Minato saat bulan April. Kami berdua masuk ke dorm dalam waktu yang sama. Saat pertama kali bertemu dia dingin sekali, Tak banyak bicara, dan mendengarkan musik terus. Tapi saat kukenal lebih jauh, dia orangnya manis, baik hati, dan selalu mendengarkan semua orang.

Dia juga sering membantuku mengerjakan PR, menolongku jika kesusahan, dan mempunyai sejarah yang sama denganku… yap, orang tuanya juga meninggal saat dia masih kecil…

Kulihat wajah Minato yang sedang memperhatikan pelajaran Mr. Ekoda dengan serius. Aku menatapnya terus… apa karena sifatnya itu banyak wanita yang menyukainya, termasuk diriku. Tapi sepertinya Minato ti- bukan, belum tertarik untuk berpacaran.

Aku menghela nafasku dan kudapati sebuah kertas di taruh di samping bukuku. Dari tulisannya dapat kuketahui ini dari Minato.

'Mau jalan ke Paulawnia Mall bersamaku setelah pulang sekolah?'

Itulah yang ditulis oleh Minato. Kutoleh kepalaku ke arahnya dan dia hanya mengangkat alisnya isyarat 'setuju?' atau 'mau?(kayak iklan 3)'. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju dan senyuman pun muncul di wajahnya. Aku tersenyum kegirangan, tak sabar menunggu pulang sekolah nanti.

Karena senyum girangku, alhasil aku dipanggil oleh Mr. Ekoda.

"Amano! Perhatikan pelajaran!" sahutnya..

Aku langsung berdiri dan menghadap Mr. Ekoda. "I-iya pak!" semua murid tertawa.

Aku kembali duduk dan kulihat Minato yang tertawa kecil dan kembali memperhatikan pelajaran Mr. Ekoda.

Bel akhir sekolah berbunyi. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku. minato susdah keluar duluan, mungkin dia menunggu di gerbang depan. Tiba-tiba cewek berambut coklat dan memakai cardigan warna pink mendekatiku.

"Hey, Hamuko-chan! Wanna hang out with me?" tanyanya.

"Sorry, Yukari. I already have an appointment." jawabku ke wanita itu.

Dapat kulihat wajahnya agak kecewa. Aku tak tahan melihat wajah yukari yang agak sedih.

"Maybe next time, kay?" lalu dapat kulihat wajah ceria kembali di wajahnya.

"tumben kamu ada urusan? Biasanya seringnya pergi denganku? Jangan-jangan dengan pacarmu ya?" ucapnya curiga dengan janjianku.

"N-nggak kok! Hanya teman…" jawabku dengan wajah merah.

"hoee? Coba kutebak… Minato-kun kan?"

STRIKE!

Selamat anda ketahuan!

Itulah yang ada di pikiranku. Aku diam saja tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Hey? Are you okay?" tanyanya sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhku.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan menatap wajah Yukari.

"kau bisa menjaga rahasia kan?" tanyaku ke yukari.

Yukari kaget mendengar kalau dia benar. "j-jadi kamu benar-benar sama Minato!"

Aku menggeleng kecil dan dia masih kaget, sepertinya…

"masih belum sih… tapi kemungkinan besar." Ucapku sambil menunduk malu.

Yukari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Oke… aku berjanji akan menjaga rahasia ini!" ucap Yukari dengan semangat, terlalu semangat.

Aku menghela nafasku lega. "baiklah… doakan aku ya!"

Yukari mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "Good luck!"

Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan melihat Minato yang sedang menunggu sambil bersandar di samping pagar.

"Hamuko…" panggilnya.

Aku mendekati Minato dengan nervous. Sepertinya dia menyadari diriku yang tegang dia memukul pelan punggungku dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ayo." Ucapnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang merah.

_Each time we hope to stay around._

_I know how you feel._

_Beyond your words._

Kami berdua berputar-putar mengelilingi Paulawnia Mall. Pertama-tama kami berkaraoke.

"Ayo Minato-kun! Kau duluan!" paksaku..

Minato terlihat ragu-ragu sebentar tapi langsung menghilang begitu maju kedepan. Dia menyanyikan lagu 'Mass Destruction' dari Lotus Juice dengan lancar. Sampai rap-nya bisa dinyanyikan dengan pas dengan liriknya.

Aku tepuk tangan atas pertunjukkan Minato. "Wow! Hebat Minato-kun!"

Dia memberikan Mike-nya ke aku. "your turn…"

Aku memilih lagu dari Yumi Kawamura penyanyi kesayanganku yang berjudul, 'Kimi no Kioku'.

Aku menyanyikan lagu itu sepenuh hati. Di sela-sela benyanyi kulihat Minato yang mendengarkan sambil mengetukkan kakinya kelantai.

Setelah aku selesai, dia bertepuk tangan kepadaku. "Thumbs up…"

Aku tersenyum melihat minato. "Thank you." Lalu kami bernyanyi disana untuk beberapa saat.

Setelah puas menyanyi eh maksudku 'aku' puas menyanyi, kami ke Chagal Café. Disana aku membeli pheromone coffe dan cake stroberi, sedangkan Minato membeli ice coffe dan blueberry cheesecake (aduh jadi kepingin…).

"Enak?" tanya minato sambil menatapi cake stroberi ku.

"makan punyamu dulu, baru kubagi." Ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"heh, udah abis…" kulihat piring Minato dan benar. Blueberry cheesecake nya sudah habis dimakan. aku menghela nafasku dan memotong cake stroberi kesayanganku. Hiks, stroberi…

Kutusukkan garpuku ke kueku dan kusuapi Minato kueku.

"ini… makanlah." Ucapku.

wajahnya terlihat ragu-ragu dan memerah sedikit. Tapi, dia menghabiskan kue yang di garpu dengan satu mulut penuh. Dia mengunyahnya dengan lahap dan menjilati whipped cream yang ada di mulutnya. Kutatap dia dengan heran. Ternyata dia tukang makan juga ya? Tapi kok dia nggak tambah gemuk… pikirku

"kenapa?" tanyanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "tidak, tidak apa-apa…"

Sesuatu yang tak kuduga pun datang! Minato menjulurkan jari telunjuknya ke arah pipiku dan kulihat whipped cream yang menempel di jari telunjuknya. Wajahku memerah saat kulihat Minato menjilati whipped cream yang ada di jari telunjuknya.

"hehe… kau benar-benar tahu makanan enak. That cake really delicious." Ucapnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum grogi. Tak dapat kupandang matanya yang abu-abu itu.

Setelah ke Chagal Café, kami ingin ke club Escapade. Tapi club itu baru buka kalau malam hari.

Karena tak ada yang dikerjakan, Minato menyuruhku untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di sekitar air mancur.

"tunggulah disini. Aku akan segera kembali." Ucapnya.

Aku menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu… kulihat jamku, menunjukkan pukul '05.15'. sudah hampir 15 menit aku menunggu. Karena bosan aku mendengarkan 'Wiping All Out' dari MP3 player milikku. Saat sedang menghayati musikku seseorang membuka headphone merahku. Kulihat orang yang membuka headphoneku adalah Minato yang ngos-ngosan.

"sudah lama nunggunya ya?"tanya Minato yang masih terengah-engah.

Kulihat sebuah plastik kecil yang tertulis B Blue V. Minato habis membeli perhiasan? Mungkin plastiknya doang…

"nih untukmu." Minato memberikan plastik itu kepadaku. Aku semakin bingung tentang ini.

"bukalah…" suruh Minato.

Kubuka plastik itu dan sebuah kotak terdapat diplastik itu. Kubuka kotak itu dan yang terdapat benda yang mengagetkanku.

"i-ini!" ucapku kaget. Benda ini adalah anting yang kuinginkan dari dulu. Anting yang berbentuk matahari dan terbuat dari batu Ruby!

"bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku ke minato.

Minato menggaruk rambutnya dan warna merah mucul di pipinya. "well… aku sering ngeliat kamu kesini melihat ke B Blue V. kulihat kamu sedang mengamati anting itu dengan wajah senang bercampur sedih. Jadi dari situ aku tahu kalau kamu menginginkan anting itu."

Aku masih tak percaya apa yang kulihat. Aku masih mencerna semua ini. Tapi hanya satu pertanyaan yang paling ingin kutanya.

"kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"ung…" dia terlihat ragu-ragu. "karena kamu udah sering nolongin aku, baik kepadaku, dan…" dia memotong kalimatnya.

"dan?" tanyaku tak sabaran.

"I… Like… you…" ucapnya dengan nada kecil dan wajah yang sangat merah.

"apa?" aku tak dapat mendengar ucapannya.

Dia mengambil nafas dan wajahnya kembali tenang. "I Like You…"

"I like you too…" jawabku spontan mendengar pengakuan cinta dari Minato. Aku langsung menutup mulutku dan wajahku langsung merah seperti tomat.

Minato duduk di sebelahku dan menghapus air mataku. Aku tak sadar kalau aku menangis. Lalu Minato memelukku dan dapat kurasakan suara nafasnya.

"thank you… I'm afraid that you won't accept me…" ucapnya.

Kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhku dan tak kusangka tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Bibir merahku bersentuhan dengan bibir minato. Minato pun membalas ciumanku dan kami merasakan kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain. Setelah selesai aku mengusap air mata bahagiaku dan tersenyum ke Minato.

"Thank you" ucapku.

Aku langsung memeluk Minato dan kami berdua saling tersenyum bahagia. deru air mancur membuat hatiku tenang.

Saat-saat itulah aku memohon agar waktu tak berjalan… agar aku bisa bersama Minato tanpa diganggu.

Untuk selamanya…

A/N: yey! Complete! Maaf ya jika story saya membosankan. Tapi saya suka kok pairing Minato dengan Female protagonist. Karena membuatnya saat lagi UTS… I HATE SCHOOL! maaf jika saya membuatnya agak terlalu diketahui endingnya... But, I believe that I can make better story! Well sorry if there are many miss types and complicated words! Thank you for read this story! Review please! (dan sepertinya saya akan membuat story lanjutan cerita Sun and Moon.)


End file.
